Never Alone
by Pricat
Summary: Snowgre's daugther Icyia has BBS like Snowgre but also magical gifts but feels alone and can't find her place. But an old foe's son wants her and only Shrek and the others can help stop him. Can Icyia find her place?
1. Different

Never Alone

_A/N This is a sequel to Ohana means Family. It involves Snowgre's daughter having BBS like her father but feels alone like he did. But soon she'll see..._

Snowgre sighed as he left the swamp with Snowflake his wife.

He'd changed a lot since high school.

He was beginning to lose his sight but he'd made an important decision.

He'd let Shrek look after his daughter Icyia.

She was only a year old.

She had green eyes like her father, artic bue skin and snow white fur over her tiny body.

Shrek had her in his arms.

"_She's so cute!_

_It's a shame...... she has BBS like her father but maybe we can help her, the way Artie helped Snowgre deal with it."_ he thought as she cried a little.

Something about her enchanted him.

Her eyes glowed a little, almost like..... magic.

Snowgre had retrated back to Snowia where he usewd to live before moving to Duloc.

"What're you thinking about?" Snowflake asked him softly.

"Icyia.

Whether it...... was right to let my cousin raise her.

Especially....." he answered her.

"Especially what?" she asked her husband curious.

"I think she has magical gifts like a witch in her.

Some female members of my family have magic.

It would be amazing if it's true." Snowgre replied.

Fiona wondered why Icyia's eyes always sparkled like a glowing emerald crystal.

Merlin appeared at once in a puff of smoke.

"I know why that is.

She is a gifted babe." he told her.

"What do you mean?

She's just a baby but she also has BBS and will go blind when she's grown up like Snowgre.

How can this be?" Fiona told him confused.

"Most of the females of Snowgre's family tree have magical gifts.

Icyia is one of them.

I feel sorry for her, for her fate is like her father's." Merlin explained to her vanishing.

Fiona watched as the ogre baby hovered in the air.

Shrek gasped at this but the triplets were amazed.

They were four years old now.

Shrek wondered what was going on.

But in the Poison Apple Pub, something was brewing as the offspring of a certain foe was making plans.....


	2. Playing with Magic

Never Alone

Arduro cackled as he was approached by a hunter in the tavern.

He was Charming's son.

He'd promised his father he would avenge him.

He looked like his father.

"What do you want me to do for you pretty boy?" the hunter asked him.

"I need you to go to the swamp and steal an ogre baby.

But this is no ordinary ogre baby.

It has magical gifts.

Do this and I'll reward you handsomely." Arduro told him.

"Fine." The hunter told him leaving the pub.

Fiona was reading the triplets a book.

She then heard Icyia cry out loudly.

The triplets heard yelling.

"Stay here.

I'm going to check it out." she said leaving their room.

Shrek had caught the hunter trying to make off with Icyia but had stopped.

Her eyes glowed with magic and some shot out of her tiny hand as she cried loudly.

"What's going on?" Fiona asked Shrek.

"That hunter tried to take her but she used magic and now something happened to him." he replied as Icyia cakmed down and the hunter woke up.

"G-Get away from me!" he yelled running off in fear.

"_Wow she stopped him using her powers._

_It was amazing._

_Why didn't Snowg tell me sooner?_

_Onky.... these powers might get ouyt of control when she's older."_ he thought but saw something glow on her fore head.

"_What is it?"_ Fiona thought as the light faded.

There was a snowflake seal on her head.

It was so she would be able to control her powers better..

Aduro was angry as he saw the hunter return.

He then went to the swamp.

Fiona saw him and was angry.

"What're you doing here, you vain loser?" she roared at him.

He laughed at that.

"Fiona, Fiona, Fiona.

I'm being like my father.

All I want is that ogre witch babe and I'll leave in peace." he replied.

"Why do you want Icyia?" she asked him.

"Her powers will be of great use to me.

If she stays with you, she'll just be wasting them." he told her.

But then a great gust of wind suddenly appeared and blew him away.

It vanished after he was gone and Fiona saw Icyia crawl to her, her eyes glowing with magic.

"Good girl.

You took care of that brat for me." she cooed softly to her.

Icyia gurgled happily.

Arduro still had an idea about her but would wait.......


	3. Somebody Like Me

Never Alone

Ten years had passed since that fateful night.

Icyia was now ten years old.

Her long snow white fur covered her artic blue skin, she was slender.

But she was lonely.

The other children in the village were too afraid to play with her.

Being an ogre was hard enough without being a witch.

She normally stayed home at the swamp with Fiona.

"Why don't you go play?" she asked Icyia one day.

"I-I can't!" she said.

"Why not?

You're a nice child." Fiona told her.

"Yeah but they never see that.

All they think I'm going to do is cast spells on them to turn them into bats or something bad.

I would never do that.

Why…. Are they afraid of me?" Icyia replied.

"It's not your fault.

They just don't understand.

Besides it's their parents.

They tell them all that stuff and they take heed." Fiona said.

Icyia sighed sadly watching other children play, having fun.

"Look it's..... her!

The witch ogre!

Let's go before she casts a spell on us!" they yelled seeing her and running away.

"I-I just...... wanted to play." she said with tears in her green eyes.

"_Why're they so scared?_

_I'm not a mean witch or bad._

_I'm just a kid like them._

_I just look different, that's all."_ she thought sadly.

She was sitting on a swing.

"H-Hi." a voice said softly.

She turned around and saw a boy her age with brown hair, green eyes and wore royal looking clothes.

He was Artie's son and was nine.

The other kids didn't like him because of his father being a king.

"Who're you?

You seem cool." the boy said to her.

"_R-Really?_

_He thinks I'm cool?_

_He's not.... afraid."_ she thought as he sat beside her on the other swing.

"I'm Icyia.

I.... thought you were afraid of me because I'm an ogre and a witch?" she told him.

"You don't look like the kind of witch that hurts people.

Besides nobody wants to be my friend either." he said.

"But why?

You look like the other kids.

You fit in okay." she asked curious.

"Because my Daddy Artie Pendragon is the ruler of this kingdom.

They think I'm a stuck up brat because I live in a castle.

But I'm not like that at all.

I'm Siro Pendragon." he told her.

Icyia felt better as they spent the day together.

But in the swamp Shrek was worried.

He had a decision to make regarding Icyia.

Snowgre was there with Snowflake and wanted to see her.

He knew she wouldn't understand.

"She might understand if we did." Fiona whispered so the triplets wouldn't hear.

They were in the other room playing at knights.

Later at sunset Icyia went back to the swamp to find Shrek and Fiona in the kitchen.

"Icyia we need to talk." Fiona told her.

"What about?" the girl asked.

"About something important we should've told you." Fiona answered....


End file.
